The Promise Of Tomorrow
by InuFan4L
Summary: Naraku has retreated into hiding once again, giving everyone not only a long needed break but time to plan a wedding! However, just as things have calmed, a masked stranger suddenly stumbles upon them claiming to know Naraku's whereabouts. Now everything is beginning to spiral downwards. Love, Truth, Passion, Rage, Lies. The battle continues in this sequel to New Love
1. Wedding Talk (Part I)

**And I bring you the sequel to New Love :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Kagome let out a soft groan, _Why does morning have to come so soon..._ as she slowly opened her eyes she realized Sesshomaru was not beside her. A yawn left her lips, as she sat up and stretched. Crack. A pleasured sigh escaped her as she fell back against the pillows, the white sheets clung to her small figure. She closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side and upon feeling warmth against her bare arms, she looked and saw the sunlight beating against her soft skin. She picked up her head and the French doors that led to the balcony were open, letting the sun inside the room. Kagome slowly sat on the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the soft rug that rested beneath the bed. She stood and stretched once more, there was a soft gently breeze blowing now and than. As Kagome walked through the doors and stood on the balcony looking over the western lands, she listened as the birds sung their songs. 'I'm going to be Lady of the West...' she sighed, as her eyes roamed over the fields. That's when she she noticed a young man looking at her. After blinking a few times, she looked back to make sure she wasn't seeing things but there was no one there. Slightly confused she shook her head, and looked down at her hands. Upon seeing the shimmering silver ring, a smile graced her face once more.

As she turned to walk inside she bumped into a very warm, and well muscled chest. She almost fell backwards, but his strong arms gripped her wrists gently. "Be careful love...I wouldn't want you hurt before the wedding" he gave her a teasing smile and kissed her, she turned her head before he could reach her lips so he kissed her cheek, "Nope. You have to wait" she smirked at him, however she had forgotten that he still held her wrists so she was trapped. He leaned down and growled softly in her ear, she shivered. "Sesshomaru..." she closed her eyes, as he pressed her back against the doorway leading out to the balcony and kissed her neck, than her lips. What was she to do? she was trapped by this gorgeous demon and, lets be honest, she didn't mind at all. Kagome's heart began to beat slightly faster, she wanted him, but she wanted to wait until the after the wedding. But as she kissed him back, she felt her will power fading. Sesshomaru let go of her wrists and pulled her close by her waist. Kagome gently entwined her fingers in his soft hair, as a soft moan left her.

However, right as she was going to demand he take her, someone's gruff playful voice reached their ears."Alright behave you two...it isn't the honeymoon yet." They turned to see Inuyasha standing at the door of the bedroom with his arms folded and smirking at them. Kagome suddenly noticed how she wrapped her self around sesshomaru and blushed madly as she unhooked her leg from around his waist and her arms from his neck making Sesshomaru chuckled softly. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he stepped aside as Sango and Kyana burst into room and grabbed Kagome. Her eyes went wide as they grinned at her, the two in a synchronized fashion yelled "Time for your fitting!" "My what?!" but before Kagome could say anything else they dragged her out of the room. Sesshomaru yelled after them "Go easy on her will you?" Rin made her into the room, and smiled at him brightly "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru...I'll make sure Ms. Kagome stays safe" She bowed politely before running after Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled, but his smile faded as Miroku, and Haku made their way into the room and stood beside Inuyasha. "What are you thinking..." Sesshomaru eyed them all, and as Sango and Kyana did to Kagome, Inuyasha and Haku grabbed his wrists and yelled "Bachelor party!" they began to drag him out of the room, while Miroku pushed on his back making him walk. Sesshomaru struggled, "Please tell me you're not actually serious...Let go of me!" they all laughed as his protest, it then became obvious to Sesshomaru that he wasn't going to win, as they pushed him down the hall and into his study. Miroku stopped and sighed, his eyes closing in content,"I love bachelor parties" he smiled and followed them closing the door.

* * *

**Some end notes:**

**I apologize for it being so short, but time has been getting away from me lately**

**2 New Characters**

**Kyana - A maid who works in Sesshomaru's castle, that Kagome has become very close, good friends with.**

**Haku - A childhood friend of Sesshomaru's from the East who has come to stay with them**

****Note these characters will be explained more later in the story****

**Review/Comment's are appreciated! :)**


	2. Announcement

_**UPDATE AS OF**_**_ JULY 2, 2013_**

Wow...have I been out of touch of my fan-fictions for awhile...

I am really, really REALLY sorry to keep you guys waiting for a new chapter...

But I've been working 2 jobs and I'm about to get a third one..

(Crazy I know...x_X)

This story is going to be put on hold for a good long while..

I will _**attempt**_ to post chapters but I make no promises.

I will be posting one-shot stories every now and again when I can though

So look forward to those, also I'm in the process of working on piano videos for youtube, my art, AND I'm practicing for future weddings that I'm going to be playing at so please bare with me...

I appreciate all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my stories it really means a lot to me :)

After all the craziness calms down, I'll return to completing The Promise of Tomorrow.

Until then...take care. I LessThen 3 you :D

Love,

InuFan4L


End file.
